To determine whether 3,4 Diaminopyridine is useful in the long-term management of patients with Lambert-Eaton myasthenic syndrome who have not responded to conventional treatment. 3,4 Diaminopyridine increases the release of acetylcholine and it has shown in preliminary tests in Europe that this drug improves the strength of patients without producing unacceptable side effects.